


Tony Introduces Thor to Nyan Cat: A Fafiction

by dreamcreek



Category: Marvel, Marvel (Movies), The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Crack, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-16
Updated: 2012-06-16
Packaged: 2017-11-07 20:38:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/435197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamcreek/pseuds/dreamcreek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“…I never should have introduced you to Nyan Cat.” </p>
<p>“NOW THAT I AM LISTENING, THIS MUSIC IS MOST JOYOUS. NYAN NYAN NYANYANYANYAN NYAN NYAN NYAN…”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tony Introduces Thor to Nyan Cat: A Fafiction

"Man of Iron, what is it that you wished to show me with your magical contraception box of the Net of Inter-between?" 

"Ok I swear to god you people only talk that way to troll people and look like complete asses, and that big guy is a big no, no because only _I _should be the trolling ass around here." Thor frowned, staring at Tony with a look of profound confusion on his face.__

"Are you to say that you are not a Midgardian but a Troll?" 

"What? What, no, not like, a troll, troll but...just watch Nyan Cat, Thor." Tony entered the Nyan Cat website and immediately, the infamous icon of the rainbow-shitting Poptart cat was dashing away, the catchy and annoying music blasting into his ears. 

"IS THAT A POPTART I SEE AS THE BODY OF THIS CAT OF NYAN?!" 

"Jesus fucking-!" Tony scowled, wincing and covering his ears against the onslaught of Thor's booming voice. 

"SON OF STARK, TELL ME, WHERE CAN I HUNT THIS MAGNIFICENT BEAST! ARE THEY EDIBLE? CAN I RIDE ONE? WILL IT PLAY THIS CONTINUOUS NOISE OF ANNOYANCE?" 

"Ok, one, _lower _your voice. Two, Thor, it's just a pixelated picture of a creature that doesn't exist calm down-"__

“A PICTURE OF PIXELS? THEN IS IT NOT A CAT OF NYAN, BUT A CAT OF PIXILS? I DO NOT UNDERSTAND MAN OF IRON!”

“…I never should have introduced you to Nyan Cat.” 

“NOW THAT I AM LISTENING, THIS MUSIC IS MOST JOYOUS. NYAN NYAN NYANYANYANYAN NYAN NYAN NYAN…”

Tony slammed his forehead against his desk.

“Someone kill me now.”


End file.
